For you, the spirits shall return
by music.ecxstasy
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars have returned to the kingdom of Seishun, having successfully retrieved their Prince and restored him to his throne. However, their problems are far from over. The elemental spirits are about to awaken, casting the world's powers into imbalance once more. With a dark force threatening life as they know it, will the Regulars be able to tame the spirits in time?
1. Prologue - Weakening Boundaries

**Author's Note**

So here's the prologue of the second arc in the Bells series, "For You, The Spirits Shall Return"! I'm still mapping out the finer details of the story, but I'm already pretty sure it'll be longer than the first arc... Much longer. Ehehe. There's just so much that I want to include in the story, and I don't want to rush anything. But because it's still in development, please feel free to make suggestions for things you want to see happen!

Reads and reviews much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

A lone figure hurried along his way, his dark-brown sealskin cloak keeping him from the rain's grasp. It was dark, long past sunset, and the streets were barren. The golden firelight in houses along the road slowly flickered to their ends as families prepared for slumber. But not this man, no, he had no thoughts for sleep just yet. He stopped at a crossroads to examine the road signs, clasping his cloak tighter around his shoulders as an unusually cool breeze blew around him. With a turn of his heel, he made a right turn and continued on his way.

He continued in his hurried pace, his breathing becoming laboured pants as he walked, the tails of his coat sweeping behind him. He finally stopped in front of a small building, whose fire was the only one still merrily blazing on the street. A sign above the door bore the establishment's name: "The Rose Goblet." The figure swept one arm out before him and pushed the door open, calling out timidly as he did so. "Hello?"

"Ohtori! You're late!"

Laughter rang through the boisterous pub, and the figure swept the hood off of his head, shaking the dampness out of his silver hair. He hung his sealskin cloak on a coat rack near the entrance, and stepped into the exclusive pub, his black boots dripping water as he walked.

"Oi, watch the carpets!" A bespectacled man with blue hair said. He wore a white silk shirt with blood red cravats and handsomely tailored black pants.

"Gomen, Oshitari!" Ohtori Choutarou shook the back of his head. "It's raining really hard outside though!"

"Just take your shoes off then!" A redhead said, popping out from behind Oshitari to grin at Choutarou. Gakuto Mukahi hoisted himself up onto Oshitari Yuushi's shoulders and into a handstand, before flipping off to land before Ohtori. "No one else is coming in here anyway!"

"Haha, that's true," Ohtori agreed, undoing the laces and buckles of his boots and slipping them off. He walked back towards the entrance to place them by his cloak. "And if anyone tried to, Kabaji would scare them away!"

"Usu." Kabaji Munehiro stood behind the counter, single-handedly manning the bar. It wasn't too difficult of a job, given the small number of patrons, and the king's right-hand man found time to enjoy himself as well. The monosyllabic giant quickly fixed a pint of the house brew, humourously named the "Sober Rose", and dashed a pinch of cinnamon into it. Ohtori took his regular drink from the bartender, thanking him as he did.

"Don't you ever get tired of drinking that?" A serious boy with orange hair walked up to Ohtori. Hiyoshi Wakashi clinked his own glass against Ohtori's in greeting.

"Choutarou just knows what he likes!" A man with flowing brown hair grinned, walking up and wrapping his arm around his lover's shoulders. "He's the only one I know who takes it with cinnamon too!"

Choutarou laughed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist for a quick hug. "You'd like it too, if you just tried it, Shishidou!"

Shishidou Ryu laughed. "There's no way you'd ever get me to drink that!"

"You might be able to get away with pouring it down Jirou's throat while he's asleep," Gakuto called. They all snuck a glance to where an orange-haired boy slept on one of the many luxurious couches. Jirou Akutagawa was famously narcoleptic.

"Oi, you peasants," a deep arrogant voice called. Everyone turned to the stairs where a figure clad in deep purple robes descended. "Don't you dare feed Jirou anything weird."

Everyone in the room sank into a deep bow before their king. Atobe Keigo smirked, and raised one hand in the air. "Be awed by ore-sama!" He snapped his fingers, and everyone stood back up.

"The Rose Goblet" was an exclusive pub, open only to Hyoutei's king and his favoured men. They were all close friends and worked within the castle. Atobe kept his friends close to him, and together they were responsible for maintaining the peace of their kingdom. However, trouble was brewing for them. Trouble that they had never expected nor ever seen before.

* * *

Buried deep within the Hyoutei earth, a heart beat abnormally slowly. The body to which the heart belonged had long frozen over. A layer of ice covered the body, as well as the entire contents of the hidden chamber. Were it any normal mortal, the body would have died long ago, its soul granted access past Charon's Gate. However, the man to whom this particular body was far from normal. His soul was indeed in the realm of the dead, but the man was far from dead.

* * *

The power of the boundaries was weakening. It was something that could be felt all throughout all of Portam Charon, the passageway between the Mortal Realm and Hades Realm. The souls that had not yet passed through became restless, lingering in the mid-realm for the opportunity to return to life. Some of these souls were unaware that they would no longer have physical forms to return to. Others were. These bodiless souls would possess a currently-existing body in the Mortal Realm, either co-habiting the body with its original soul or forcefully removing the original soul entirely. Either way, it would be the beginning of a dark and chaotic time.

One particular being grinned to himself. Unlike the other souls in the realm, he still retained his human-like figure. This was because his body still existed in the Mortal Realm, untouched and unchanged from the time he left it. His soul had been sealed in Portam Charon as he learned and trained. He was no longer the child he had been when he first arrived, and he knew it. He was taller, stronger, and deadly. The necromancer knew that his time would come, when he would break from the realm of the dead to extract his justice upon the unfair world.

All that was left to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**Author's Note**

So, as usual, I write my chapters way in advance... However, I find that I'm getting stuck a lot. There's so much I want to do, but I'm not sure how to advance. Is it worth writing? Should I keep trying to muck through this mess? Oh the questions.

I know I would hate myself if I were to stop writing the series, but I'd be pretty mad at myself if I resorted to writing badly. The creative juices just aren't flowing...

Reads and reviews. And possibly suggestions. Please. It'd help a lot.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

The wind moved gently, caressing wisps of deep emerald hair against high cheekbones. A teenager lay in the grassy field, brightly-coloured flowers nodding their newly-budded heads to him. His eyes were closed, shielded from the gentle sunlight by the hood of his heavy cloak. It was an uncharacteristically sunny day, but winter in the kingdom of Seishun still brought cool breezes down from the north. The boy shivered slightly as the wind danced around him, and sleepily drew his cloak tighter around his small body.

A little furry creature sat up, only its head visible over the tops of the grass. Awakened from her own dozing, the little cat meowed and trotted towards the boy. She nuzzled her head against his side, purring happily. '_Ryoma, it's about time we got back._'

The boy groaned, moving one arm to stroke Karupin's back. "Already?" he grumbled. Ryoma yawned and sat up, stretching his eyes over his head. "How long were we asleep?" he mumbled, blinking his eyes sleepily.

'_It's around late afternoon now,_' Karupin's voice echoed in Ryoma's mind. The little cat spoke through telepathy when she was in this form, and only spoke to Ryoma.

"Late afternoon?!" Ryoma's golden eyes shot open. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" He clambered up onto his feet and whistled.

A joyful yip sounded from across the clearing, and a little black butterfly dog came hurtling through the grass. '_Ryoma's awake, Ryoma's awake!_' the dog chanted excitedly. Chaos leapt, flying the final few meters between himself and his master, and tackled Ryoma down. '_You're awake! Let's go play!_' the dog thought, licking Ryoma's face.

"Mada! Get off of me!" Ryoma said, pushing the little dog's head away gently. Chaos whined, but jumped off of the boy. The dog sat, shuffling impatiently at Ryoma's feet, as the boy dusted himself off.

A laughing whinny reached Ryoma's ears. The three companions turned to look at the final member of their excursion. A majestic white horse trotted towards them, whinnying lightly as though laughing at what had happened.

"Oh shut it, Royal," Ryoma said, standing. The stallion threw his head back, whinnying loudly and shaking his long mane. Ryoma cast a grumpy glare at the three creatures before climbing onto the horse's back. Karupin and Mada jumped into their respective pouches on either side of Royal's body. "Let's go home."

It had been a little over a month since Echizen Ryoma had returned to power. The crown prince of Seishun had been missing for all of his sixteen years, his family having fled the castle due to a dangerous event the night he had been born. On his last birthday, the same evil that had attacked on the night of his birth had returned to claim the lives of his parents, and Ryoma had been thrown in the middle of an ancient war. He, along with a group of very unique strangers he met along the way, had managed to bring an end to the war. Ryoma glanced down at the little black dog beside him. Chaos had been responsible for the war, and had broken the seals upon him, bent upon destroying the Mortal Realm.

Chaos felt Ryoma's gaze upon him, and turned to look at his new master. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth and he panted happily. Throughout all the years of his existence, Chaos had never found acceptance, no matter where he was. Ryoma and Karupin had given him a place in this world, in their world, and for that, the little black dog was immensely grateful. He had gladly accepted Ryoma as his master, and vowed never to leave his side. Ryoma bent sideways and scratched behind the dog's ear. "You're such a troublemaker," he said, smirking. The dog cocked its head sideways before grinning at Ryoma. The prince sat up in his saddle again.

Ryoma sighed. "I can't believe we were gone for so long," he muttered to his companions. "Tezuka's going to have my head."

Since his return a month ago, Ryoma and the Seigaku Regulars had been busy restoring the kingdom to its former glory. Left for sixteen years without a proper monarch, the kingdom had fallen to shambles. The prince and his knights had managed to clean most of the streets and handle the failing economy, due to each Regular's specific set of skills, but there were still many that doubted Ryoma, saying that such a young boy was unfit to rule such a large kingdom. Ryoma grit his teeth. He had sworn to do his father and mother proud. '_I'll definitely restore Seishun's glory._'

* * *

Large gates loomed over Ryoma's head, marking the entranceway into the castle. Ryoma rode up to the gates on Royal, hood of his cloak still up. The two lookouts atop the watchtower stared at the approaching figure warily, one notching an arrow into his bow and pointing it towards the approaching rider.

"State your name and business here, rider!" One lookout shouted. He had shiny black hair that was cut in a bowl cut above his eyes and ears. His taller partner drew back the arrow, tensing. The other lookout had short black hair, shaved close to his head.

Ryoma smirked, keeping his head tilted downwards. He casted his gaze upwards and analyzed the two lookouts. He didn't recognize them, but knew that his Chief of Tactical Commands had recently recruited men to train into soldiers. '_These two must be new,_' Ryoma mused.

"Ne, you guys should really be friendlier to visitors," he called up tauntingly. Normally, he would have merely brushed them aside, staring them into submission with an angry glare, but his outing had raised his spirits. With the duties of a ruler suddenly thrust upon him, Ryoma had not had much time to himself lately. "I could be someone important to the welfare of Seishun, for all you know."

"Lies!" A third soldier-in-training joined the group in the watchtower. His side-parted light brown hair stood up messily on his head, making his unibrow all the more evident. He opened his mouth wide, shouting loudly. "Katsuo, Kachirou, shoot him down now!"

"But Horio, we don't know who he is!" Bowl-cut spoke. Shaved-head nodded his agreement.

Ryoma blinked, quickly scanning through his memory of the list his Chief had shown him. He'd scanned it briefly, feigning interest long enough to pretend he had read it thoroughly. He quickly recalled three names, their photographs beside them, on the list. '_Katou Kachirou, Mizuno Katsuo, and Horio Satoshi_,' he remembered. '_Yes, they're definitely new._'

Horio was still arguing loudly with Kachirou and Katsuo. "He definitely is not!" the boy yelled. "With my two years of training experience, I can definitely tell that he is a lowlife trying to sneak into the castle!"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes in amusement. "Ne," he called up again. "I don't mind if you guys argue, but could you let me in first?"

"A-ah!" Katsuo and Kachirou said in unison, surprised by the arrogant tone that the visitor carried. Ryoma smirked.

"Don't you dare try to fool us!" Horio shouted. He grabbed Katsuo's bow and arrow out of his hand and drew back, sending the arrow into flight. "Take that!"

Ryoma smirked, calling upon the eternal flame that blazed within his being. It coursed through his veins, warming him through, ready for his command. He had been waiting for this attack. He raised one hand towards the arrow, and felt the power at his fingertips.

An armoured-figure flew through the air, his sword knocking the arrow away before Ryoma could release his attack. "You guys can't do that," the newcomer said. "You just can't."

Ryoma frowned. "Momo! That was mine!"

Momoshirou stood, raising his broadsword to rest it upon his broad shoulders. He grinned at his best friend. "You were too slow!"

"Momoshirou!" The three trainees atop the watchtower bowed to the senior soldier. Since his training, Momoshirou had quickly become captain of his own squadron. He waved at the trainees.

"You guys shouldn't be attacking this guy!" Momoshirou called up, standing beside the rider and his steed. "He might seem small, but he's pretty important around these parts!"

"Eh?" Horio shouted. "Momoshirou, who is that? We've never even seen him before!"

Momoshirou grinned, reaching up to pull the rider's hood off of his head. "See, these kinds of things wouldn't happen if you weren't so anti-social, Prince-chan!"

"Prince?!" the trainee-trio gasped in unison.

"Che," Ryoma scoffed. "It's their fault for not being able to recognize their own prince."

The trio paled. "We're so sorry, your highness!" they sank into a deep bow.

Ryoma sighed. The fun was over. "Just open the gates, will you?"

* * *

Ryoma walked through the halls after brushing down Royal. The white horse now grazed peacefully on castle grounds. The maids and servants in the castle rushed around him, performing their daily duties, bowing to him respectfully as he passed.

"Prince Ryoma!" they called. "Welcome back!"

Ryoma waved them aside. "I told you all before, there's no need for that." His subjects smiled fondly at his behaviour. They all knew that, beneath his anti-social exterior, the prince cared for them greatly.

"Ryoma!" a voice called out as two figures walked towards him, one in a form-fitting dark blue long tunic tied with red sashes, and the other in loose blue and gold robes. Well, one of them walked. The other barreled straight into him, a blur of red.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru Eiji cried, latching onto the prince. "Welcome home, nya!"

"Eiji!" Oishi Syuichirou grabbed onto Kikumaru, pulling him off of the prince. "You'll hurt him! And where were you today, Ryoma? You had us worried! Are you injured? Are you alright?"

Ryoma sighed at Oishi's motherly tendencies. Oishi had been appointed as the Court's Healer, and Kikumaru acted as his assistant. Kikumaru also tended to the creatures of the castle. "I'm fine, Oishi," he insisted as Oishi checked his temperature, and then his pulse. Karupin meowed from around his shoulders, where she had draped herself across.

"Ah, Ryo-chan, there you are!" a singsong voice filled the air. Fuji Syuusuke practically floated to the group, his movements impossibly graceful. Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist, deep purple robes fluttering around them. "I missed you today…" he murmured, his mouth close to Ryoma's ear. Ryoma turned and tilted his head upwards, expected a kiss on his cheek.

"… Karupin," Fuji finished, kissing the top of the kitten's head instead. Ryoma blushed and sighed, slapping one hand over his face. Fuji laughed as Karupin blinked at him innocently. She turned to her master, and butted her head against his cheek, as though to say "here, you can have it."

Kikumaru laughed at the scene. Ryoma was normally quiet and reserved, his anti-social nature making him awkward. The prince's reactions to his sadistic and whimsical lover were absolutely adorable.

"Fuji…" Ryoma practically whimpered, sounding heartbroken.

Fuji chuckled, holding his boyfriend before him close to his chest. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Sorry, Ryo-chan," he said smiling. "You're just too cute."

Ryoma blushed and buried his face in Fuji's chest. "Anyway, you were supposed to be back hours ago!" Fuji chided. "You have to plan the Sun festival, which is coming up in a week, and you still need to finalize the menu for the feast tonight!"

"Ah, right!" Oishi interrupted, suddenly remembering his reason for seeking out the prince. "Kawamura and Tezuka returned earlier this morning, Ryoma!"

Ryoma perked up at hearing those words. Kawamura had been promoted to a captain soon after their return to Seishun, and Tezuka, who had already been a captain, had been made Chief Captain of Defense. "And?" he asked, expecting more.

Oishi smiled fondly. "Of course they managed to find them."

Ryoma grinned, nodding. He had sent the two captains to retrieve two very important people in his life, people who had watched over him for sixteen years. "I'll bet granny Sumire is happy to return home, finally," he said, remembering the old prophet. She had been the court's best prophet, advising the late king even after they had fled the kingdom. He glanced at Fuji, who had filled the position of the court Seer and Prophet, as well as Ryoma's best advisor. "Come on, Fuji. We'd better get to work." Ryoma turned on his heel and headed down the hall, Karupin on his shoulders and Mada bounding beside him.

Fuji turned and smiled at his friends. "Ja, I'll see you guys later!" he called, giving them a little wave before skipping down the hall to join the prince.

* * *

"Saa, Ryo-chan, I thought we were going to the Main Hall to discuss the plans for tonight," Fuji said as he and Ryoma entered the prince's chambers. Ryoma strode through the receiving room and opened the door to his bedroom. Karupin leapt off of his shoulders and stalked off, Mada following her.

"We will," Ryoma said, unfastening the cloak from his shoulders and draping it across the back of a plush armchair. "I just want to change out of my riding clothes first."

Fuji smiled and watched as Ryoma undid the latches and laces on his leather riding harness, leaving him in a pair of loose black cotton pants and a long-sleeved white shirt with gold embroidering. Fuji's eyes hungrily traced over the outline of Ryoma's lean body. "You're such a tease, Ryoma."

The prince looked over his shoulder at Fuji. "Maybe you're just a pervert, Fu-ji-kun." He spelt out the syllables teasingly, smirking at him.

Fuji stalked closer to Ryoma and wrapped his thin arms around Ryoma's waist. Lowering his head to the crook of Ryoma's neck, he breathed softly. The sweet grape scent of Ryoma filled his nose. "I thought I told you to call me Syuusuke."

Fuji's breath on his neck sent tingles through Ryoma's body. He raised a hand to Fuji's head, holding him close. "It's embarrassing…" Ryoma grumbled. "I don't want anyone else to see that side of me."

"Which side?" Fuji said, kissing Ryoma's neck, pleased when Ryoma moaned softly at the contact.

"The side I should only show you," Ryoma breathed. He pulled himself out of Fuji's grasp and, picking up his discarded harness, strode towards his walk-in closet.

The closet was more like a little shopping mall, with an unimaginable choice of wardrobe for Ryoma to choose from. The closet was organized into smaller rooms, each filled with wardrobe for different occasions. Shoes and other accessories were neatly organized on shelves and racks. Ryoma sighed. He was a simple person, but his court had insisted that he should have the finest, as Seishun's prince. He dropped his harness off in the middle of the first room, knowing a maid would take it to wash later. Walking into the room that housed casual garb, he paused before selecting a simple pair of black pants and a silk undershirt.

Fuji followed Ryoma into the closet, now used to the display. At first, he had laughed disbelievingly at the huge choice of clothes Ryoma had to choose from, but the two of them had soon adapted to life in the castle. He watched as Ryoma shed his former clothes and donned the new ones. Smiling, he walked along racks of clothes, fingering them lightly, before stopping and pulling out a dark blue bell-sleeved tunic with silver embroidering. He pulled it off of its hanger and crept up behind Ryoma, just as he finished slipping into the sleeveless undershirt.

"Ah!" Ryoma cried out in surprise as Fuji pulled the tunic over his head. "Syuusuke!"

Fuji chuckled as Ryoma re-emerged from the offending article of clothing. "I suppose I wouldn't want anyone to see this side of you either, Ryoma-chan," he said, poking Ryoma's nose with his finger. "It's all mine, and you belong only to me."

Ryoma blushed, pulling his arms through the sleeves. Fuji handed him a brown belt, which he strapped around his waist before slipping his daggers onto his hip. The three daggers had been his last birthday present from his father. "Not to mention the other members of the court wouldn't take me seriously if they saw me like this."

Fuji smiled, undoing his own long robes and hanging them on a white leather recliner in the casual-garb room. He tugged off his long-sleeved white shirt and threw it with his robes, leaving him in a pair of dark-blue leggings and brown boots that reached mid-calf. He perused through Ryoma's clothes before selecting a tight black long-sleeved shirt. He slipped it on over his head, when Ryoma handed him a white and gold sleeveless tunic to wear overtop. "Thanks, Ryo-chan," he smiled, pulling it on over his head. Ryoma stepped into a pair of black knee-height leather boots as Fuji examined them both in a mirror. Pleased with what he saw, he grabbed Ryoma's arm and dragged him out of the closet. "Time to meet up with the rest of the court now!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Faceless Name

**Author's Note**

Eep! It's been much too long since I last updated. Sorry, everyone. I've been busy with school and work, and then more school, and more work... Not to mention the writer's block and plain old lack of motivation to write.

I'm glad that everyone has enjoyed the story so far, and is looking forward to reading more! I'll update more regularly, now that my exams have passed. On with the show!

Reads and reviews please... Seriously. They keep me going. Especially reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 2

The main hall of the castle now stood empty, as did the grand dining hall. Aside from the maids and servants, finishing up with their cleaning for the day, no one walked through the castle's halls. The soldiers and knights had been excused for the night, and they had all retired to their quarters for the evening. One hall still remained brightly lit, loud chattering and laughter pouring from it. It was another dining hall, a smaller one than the grand dining hall but no less luxurious. A three-tiered chandelier hung from the ceiling and little alchemical globes glowed brightly along the walls. The room's diners sat at a rectangular table.

Ryoma stood at the head of the table. The dinner attendees quieted down and looked to the prince expectedly. The prince cleared his throat and spoke.

"So… I'm not good with words, as all of you know," he began. There was laughter and teasing cajoling through the group before they quieted down again. "But I just wanted to thank you all for returning to Seishun with me. I know that it's been a month since we got here, but we've had a lot of work to get through. In fact, I'm surprised that we've already done as much as we have. Also, we were missing some guests, whom we could not retrieve until earlier today."

Ryoma picked up a thin glass from his table setting. The flute was filled with honey-rose champagne. Raising it into the air, he glanced to the two guests who sat on his right. "Welcome home, Sumire Ryuzaki, Sakuno Ryuzaki," he said, toasting them. "Thank you for watching over me for sixteen years. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

The elder Ryuzaki scoffed at Ryoma. "You're too young to be taking care of us yet, squirt!"

"O-Obaa-san!" Sakuno stuttered, blushing pink. The other attendees laughed before turning their attention back to Ryoma, who looked to the next guest at the table.

"Momoshirou Takeshi," he said, grinning earnestly. "You've trained hard for a month, and have finally been made captain of your own squad. You've grown stronger, but the best thing about you is your strong heart. You're my best friend, and my brother."

Momoshirou grinned back at Ryoma. The prince continued. "But of course, you're still mada mada dane."

"Oi!" Momoshirou yelled, shaking his fist at Ryoma.

"Fshuu, be quiet," a voice said next to him. Ryoma turned to his next guest.

"Kaidou Kaoru," Ryoma began. "Like Momoshirou, you've also grown much stronger and have been promoted to the position of Captain. Your silent strength and gentle heart have been my support throughout this month. I thank you for your hard work, my friend."

Continuing on, Ryoma's gaze fell upon the next guest, who sat silently, watching him proudly. "Tezuka Kunimitsu," Ryoma said quietly, growing as serious as the man who sat opposite him. "You've worked very hard, and have become my Chief Captain. Although I am your prince, I look to you as a role model in many aspects in life. May I grow to be as respectable as you are, and may you remain by my side to teach me. Thank you, Tezuka-buchou."

Tezuka nodded. "Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"There was a 98.3% chance that he would say that." The man next to Tezuka said, his face buried in his newest notebook. He had dozens of books in his living quarters, all of them filled with scribbles.

"Inui Sadaharu," Ryoma said, sighing. "We're at dinner, can't you put the book away for tonight?"

Inui glanced up, his glasses glinting in the light. "No," he said simply. "There's always data to collect."

"And that's why you're my Chief Tactician, I guess," Ryoma said in defeat. He left it at that.

Ryoma turned to his next two guests. "Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Syuichirou. Without you two, I'd probably be dead in a ditch somewhere," he joked. There was nervous laughter all around. Ryoma shook his head. "That was a bad joke, I know. But really, thank you for your kindness and care. I appreciate it greatly… Although I could do without constantly being jumped on." Ryoma sent a glare at Kikumaru, who only grinned cheekily. "Thank you for your hard work."

"Kawamura Takashi," Ryoma continued. "Thank you for training the current knights and soldiers. I've watched them all grow under your watch, and it's reassuring to know that there's something who knows what he's doing out there."

Kawamura blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, it was nothing, Prince Ryoma," he said bashfully.

"Here, Kawamura," the diner next to Kawamura handed the captain his sword. Flames engulfed the swordsman.

"GREATO!" Kawamura shouted, standing up and brandishing his sword. "I'LL TRAIN ALL OF THEM, BABY! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, ECHIZEN! BURNING!"

"Ah, Taka-san, you can't do that inside the castle!" Oishi yelled, removing the sword from Kawamura's grasp. The swordsman blinked before sitting back down in his seat.

Ryoma sighed, and glanced to his left. "Fuji, don't set off his burning mode while we're at dinner!"

Fuji simply smiled up innocently at his lover. "Saa, Ryo-chan, I thought I told you to call me Syuusuke!"

"… Fuji Syuusuke," Ryoma grumbled, light pink blush dusting his cheeks. "For all the trouble you are, you make up for it with your hard work and devotion. Thank you for being by my side…"

Fuji took Ryoma's hand and kissed it lightly. "Thank you for allowing me to be by your side."

There were catcalls and shouts from around the table. Ryoma glared at Fuji before raising his glass once again.

"To my father and mother, the late King Nanjirou and queen Rinko. I know you're watching us from above. I hope that I can live up to your expectations and make you proud. I promise that I will lead this kingdom back to its former glory," Ryoma said seriously, closing his eyes. He poured some of his champagne into two of three empty glasses before him. "Thank you for watching me for sixteen years. Thank you for my life. I miss you both dearly."

There was silence throughout the room as they all remembered the late king and queen. "They would be very proud of you if they were here, Ryoma," Oishi said softly from where he sat.

Ryoma smiled softly. "Thank you, Oishi." He raised his glass once more, pouring some of the warm liquid into the final glass. "And last, but not least, to the brother I never knew, to a faceless name that I cannot forget. Ryoga, wherever you are, whether that is in this realm or in the next, I hope you are well. May you return home someday."

There was another silence that followed his words. Ryoma had never seen his brother, for he had disappeared the same night he was born. From what Ryoma had been told though, he and his brother looked alike, with the same emerald locks, high cheekbones, and sharply-angled face.

"He was your uncle's son," Sumire said from Ryoma's right. "His parents passed away, and the king and queen took him in. They raised him as though he was their own. He was six years older than you, Ryoma."

Ryoma nodded, smiling at Sumire's words. She was the only one at the table who could recall Ryoga's face. He raised his glass to the table once more. "And now, let us feast!"

The Regulars cheered as servants brought out dish after dish. There were stuffed pheasants, roasted rabbit, and fresh salads. Sweet breads and fruit platters were laid on the table before the diners, bowls of steaming bouillabaisse served to each of them. On either ends of the table was the product of hours of experimentation in the kitchens on Kawamura's part; two baby sharks, stuffed with peppers and soft breading, cleaned and roasted. On the center of the table lay another masterpiece, this one by Fuji. A cake towered, an exact replica of the Seishun castle. They tucked into their dinner eagerly.

Ryoma smiled at his friends before reaching for his soup spoon. Surprisingly, he did not find it there. "Eh?" he said, confused. "Where did all of my cutlery go?"

"Hai, Ryoma, open wide." Ryoma turned to see Fuji holding a soup spoon to his lips. Ryoma scowled; Fuji had stolen his cutlery.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

Fuji's smile only grew bigger. "Why, feeding you, of course!"

"Return my cutlery now!" Ryoma ordered.

"Saa, but then I wouldn't have an excuse to feed you, Ryo-chan," Fuji opened his eyes, and the blue sapphires glinted dangerously. Ryoma gulped. "Now, open wide."

Ryoma grudgingly opened his mouth and allowed Fuji to feed him his soup. Momoshirou and Kikumaru burst out laughing while the other Regulars smiled fondly at the lovers. Even Sumire burst out laughing, while her granddaughter blushed about how cute they were.

"Ne, Oishi, why don't you ever feed me like that?" Kikumaru asked the healer, bouncing in his seat. Oishi turned pink. "Ah well, I'll feed you instead!"

Oishi's protests were muffled as Kikumaru stuffed a bun of sweet bread into his mouth. Another round of laughter echoed in the hall. Ryoma smiled, watching his friends and family in their happy moment. Hopefully, their happiness would last.

The diners had finished the main course of their dinner and were now eagerly awaiting dessert. "Ne, Ryoma, cut the cake!" Momoshirou cheered.

Ryoma scowled at him. "It's not my birthday or anything, why should I cut it? Just leave it for the servers to do."

"Maa, but it's not as special if it's not ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru protested.

"You have to do it, kid!" Momoshirou shouted. "You just have to!"

"Che," Ryoma scoffed, but he stood. A servant rushed over to hand him a cake knife. "Fine."

Ryoma raised his arm and was about to bring it down on the cake, when a wave of dizziness hit him. He swayed on his feet, staggering backwards. A screen of black seemed to veil his vision, and his mind unfocused. He distantly heard the shouts of his teammates and felt a pair of arms reaching out to him. '_What's going on?_' was the last thought Ryoma had before he slipped into a world of darkness.


	4. Chapter 3 - Trouble's A'brewin'

**Author's Note**

Hello all! I've gotten a lot of complaints about my overuse of cliffhangers. I'd like to apologize, but cliffhangers are what build suspense! And suspense is what keeps you readers coming back, right? Fufufu.

I've been very busy lately with work and other errands, but I promise that I'll find time to write and update again soon! I won't just up and leave, because I hate when others do that. I'll see this trilogy through!

Reads and reviews. I honestly love reading what everyone has to say.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 3

The ground shook, tremors reaching across the land. Far to the west, deep in the mountains, a man stood, surrounded by his peers. He raised his head to the skies in the east, brown eyes scanning for the source of the disturbance. His silver hair blew gently in the cool mountain wind. A young voice called for him. The man turned, sighing, and walked back to his group, pretending that nothing had changed. But he could not ignore the tingling that shot through his bandaged left arm.

* * *

To the east of the mountains was a low, prosperous valley. The forests and the mountains arranged around the valley provided the perfect shelter from weather and war to the town within it. But even they could not stop the quakes that shook the earth. Another teenager reclined in his chambers, lavishly draped in purple silk. He held a glass of wine in his hand, and watched as the liquid within it sloshed about. "Ahn?" he said, deep blue eyes amused. "What's going on now?"

* * *

The deep rumbles of the earth were observed by a slender figure that stood in a dark room. He threw the window open, allowing the cold breeze to tousle his chin-length blue hair. Violet eyes glinted in the moonlight as he turned to cast his gaze upon a scale, which occupied the majority of the room. The delicate silver device swung erratically. The boy had often been referred to as the "Child of God", but in reality, he was merely an observer, the Keeper of the Homeostasis. He turned to the shadows of the room and addressed his companion whom he knew was there, although unseen. "We'd best be careful. Evil is afoot."

* * *

Ryoma felt weightless. It was as though he was floating through the water, all of his cares eased away. With great effort, the boy opened his eyes. "_Where… Am I?"_

The world that greeted his view was pure white, a gentle light streaming in mysteriously from all around him. Ryoma hovered in the middle of nowhere, suspended by nothing but the air itself. He cautiously sat up.

"_I brought you here, Ryoma."_ Ryoma turned his head and was met by the piercing blue gaze of the High Priestess of Life. "_This is the realm created by the bond between you and I. It is a safe place, somewhere for you to rest._" Karupin's brow furrowed. "_Something has been troubling you in the Mortal Realm, hasn't it?_"

Ryoma shook his head. "_I hadn't felt anything until dinner,_" he said. "_There are other realms, other than the Mortal Realm, the Gate, and the Realm of the Dead?_"

The High Priestess nodded, strands of golden-white hair flowing weightlessly. "_There are realms everywhere, Ryoma. More than you can see, for now. But come, we must waste our time talking of irrelevant things_," the spirit sat down next to Ryoma. "_The world has once more been thrown into imbalance, and because of it you are suffering._"

Ryoma sat there, mulling over Karupin's words. "_Imbalance? But haven't we solved that by breaking Chaos' bonds?_"

The priestess shook her head. "_The world is constantly changing, my dear. The bonds that we broke did serve to resolve the conflict with Chaos, but the problem now lies with the other spirits. They gave all of their power to the bonds, and fell into a long slumber to balance that power. Because the bonds have now been dissipated, they grow weak and out of balance. Left unchecked, they will bring great calamity throughout all the realms._"

Ryoma's golden eyes narrowed. "_And… What does that have to do with me?_"

Karupin gave Ryoma a long stare. When she spoke next, she spoke carefully. "_Your existence is irreversibly and undeniably tied to the fate and well-being of the spirits. When they suffer, so will you._" The Ninth lowered her head, staring at her hands. "_I'm sorry, Ryoma. I know you didn't ask to be born into this power._"

"_It wasn't my choice to make, Karupin_," Ryoma answered. "_And it wasn't yours either. So don't apologize."_

The spirit smiled. "_So what do I have to do?"_ Ryoma asked.

"_We must locate the Eight spirits before they awaken and bring balance to their lives,_" Karupin said. "_For every part, there is a counterpart. For every weight, there is a counterweight. For good, there is evil. The spirits are immortal beings. Their counterpart will likely be mortal._"

"_So…_" Ryoma said, thinking. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "_We need to find some kind of… Spirit tamers? Masters?_"

The High Priestess chuckled. "_I think we'd prefer to call them 'partners,' Ryoma. Just like how you and I are._"

Ryoma nodded. "_Guess we'd better start looking for them then. How long do we have?"_

Karupin blinked, suddenly a kitten again. '_I don't know. But we'll know when the Eight awaken. For now, you must return to the Mortal Realm. Your friends are getting worried._' The light in the realm brightened greatly, and Ryoma had to close his eyes to shield himself against it.

* * *

Fuji sat deep in a plush armchair. Deep purple curtains fell around the room, shining trinkets gently twinkling amongst them. On the shelves sat objects of divination, along with pictures and other magical items. Large windows fell on the outer walls of the chamber, allowing moonlight to strain in from the waxing moon. The pale beams illuminated a figure on the bed, covered by dark blue covers. Ryoma's head lay in one of many dark blue pillows, deep emerald strands of hair framing his face. His chest rose and sank rhythmically, the only sign that the boy was still amongst the living.

Fuji sat with his head in his hands. Since he had met the prince, Ryoma had been followed by dark forces, his young life constantly in danger. The tensai had hoped to finally see his loved one in a time of peace, one where there was no longer a need to constantly be on guard. Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. Fuji had already watched helplessly as his lover died once. _'And now, it seems like it's happening all over again,_' Fuji thought miserably. '_Why him? Why can't he just be happy?'_

A groan interrupted Fuji's thoughts as the figure on the bed stirred. In mere moments, Fuji was by Ryoma's side. Golden eyes fought to open, blinking at the strange surroundings. Ryoma's gaze lit upon the tensai's. "Syuusuke?"

"Ryoma," Fuji murmured, pulling the prince into a gentle hug. He pressed his lips softly against his smooth forehead before running a hand along the same forehead. "You had me so worried. Are you alright? How do you feel?"

Ryoma returned the embrace and sat up. His head no longer spun, but he felt weak and exhausted. "I'm fine," he lied quickly, not wanting to worry Fuji more. "Where are we?"

A chuckle escaped the tensai's lips. "We're in my room, Ryoma," he answered. "I've always come to visit you in your room, so I guess you've never been here."

The prince looked around, taking in the hushed serenity of the seer's chambers. It was quiet, secluded, peaceful. "I like it," Ryoma decided. He shuffled over to one side as Fuji slid into bed beside him. The older boy wrapped an arm around the other's thin shoulders, and Ryoma snuggled into his boyfriend's side, thankful for the warmth.

"So what happened, Ryoma?" Fuji asked, pressing his lips to the side of Ryoma's head.

"I'm not sure," Ryoma said. He explained what had happened to Fuji, of Karupin taking him to another realm and of what the spirit had told him.

"So we have to retrieve the Eight spirits and pair them up with their destined partners," Fuji summarized neatly. "But you don't have to be the one to do it, do you?"

Ryoma sighed, taking Fuji's free hand and interlacing his fingers with Fuji's. "It has to be me," he said slowly. He knew he was worrying the tensai. "Karupin said that my very existence is somehow tied in to the existences of the spirits. I don't know how, but…" Ryoma looked up to catch Fuji's blue gaze, rendering him breathless for a moment. Even now, Ryoma found intense beauty in his lover's eyes.

"But?" Fuji prompted, staring back into the unyielding innocent golden eyes below him.

"But I can feel the bond," Ryoma finished. He looked back down as he admitted this. "As the spirits grow weaker and begin to diminish, I become weaker as well. I can't explain it."

The silence stretched between the two as each mulled over the situation they had landed in. Fuji's grip on Ryoma's hand tightened, and Ryoma knew the other was worried. "You won't be going alone," Fuji said finally. "I won't let you."

Ryoma smirked up at his lover. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said. "I guess it's time to call upon the Regulars again."


	5. Chapter 4 - Invitations

**Author's Note**

Hi guys! Sorry that it's been so long. I've been busy with work. :x I'm surprised that no one's asked what my job is yet. Haha. Secrets!

Anyway, I've had a lot of good ideas come to me in the past week or so. Looking forward to writing them and sticking them somewhere in the story!

Reads and reviews are always nice. ;)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis still is not mine. Boohoo.

* * *

Chapter 4

Oishi walked down the long corridor towards Ryoma's private chambers. He did not know the reason behind his summoning, but he knew that it must concern a matter of utmost importance, if the prince was personally summoning him. He remembered how a gust of wind had blown a piece of parchment under his door this morning, containing no more than eight words written in elegant scrawl.

"_Come to my chambers. We need to talk._"

Oishi had watched as the parchment drifted into his room, interrupting his morning tea. After reading the parchment, he had shredded the note to pieces and quickly shed his sleeping clothes. Now wearing loose blue-black pants that ended just below his knees and a plain white shirt, he turned a corner and nearly crashed into his overly energetic partner.

"Ah, Oishi!" Kikumaru cried, jumping back before launching himself at the healer for a morning hug. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Eiji," Oishi said, returning the hug. He had long gotten used to the redhead's attacks of affection.

"Nya, are you headed to ochibi's room too?" Kikumaru asked, his dark blue eyes sparkling.

"A-Ah, I am," Oishi said, stammering and fighting back a blush. '_He's just so cute!_'

"Let's go together then!" Kikumaru linked his arm through Oishi's, and dragged the healer the rest of the way to Ryoma's chambers, skipping all the way.

"Ah, you're finally here."

Kikumaru opened the door to reveal Fuji lounging on a couch, dressed in black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt and a comfortable grey cotton sweater instead of his usual robes. "Eh, Fujiko-nya?" Kikumaru said, surprised. "Where's ochibi? Did he call for you too?"

"It seems he's called for all of us," Inui said, stepping into the receiving room, followed by Kawamura, Tezuka, Momoshirou, and Kaidou.

"Where is the kid-prince anyway?" Momoshirou asked. "He called us here, and now he's making us wait! He can't do that!"

"Who said I can't do what now?" A snarky voice called, announcing its owner's arrival. Ryoma stepped out of his bedroom, clearly just out of the shower. A loose pair of black cotton pants hung dangerously low on his hips, and a towel was slung around his neck. Water dripped from his wet hair onto the toned muscles of his chest.

Fuji froze at the sight of his lover. He silently slid off the couch and stalked towards the prince, grabbing his hand and dragging him back through the door he entered through. Snickers erupted as he shut the door behind them.

"Fuji! What are you doing?" Ryoma argued. "I need to talk to them!"

Fuji ignored his protests. "Now, Ryo-chan, as much as I appreciate the tempting view, I'm not comfortable sharing it with everyone else." Fuji leaned forward, pinning Ryoma against the door with his body. He leaned towards Ryoma's neck, his breath on the delicate skin. Ryoma shivered deliciously. "I'm quite possessive of what's mine…"

Ryoma squeaked when Fuji nipped his neck playfully, and then stepped away. "What was that for?" he yelled, turning bright red.

Fuji merely laughed before shrugging off his sweater and pulling it over Ryoma's head, grinning as Ryoma struggled to get the rest of his limbs free. The prince snuggled into the sweater, which was slightly too big on him and hanging off of one shoulder. It was warm, and smelled like vanilla and citrus.

"…Thanks," he muttered, pressing a quick kiss onto Fuji's cheek. "Now, can I speak to the Regulars?"

"Aa," Fuji agreed, stepping aside to let Ryoma open the door and walk back out.

"Eh? The spirits, returning to the Mortal Realm?" Momoshirou burst out loudly. Kaidou hissed, muttering that his rival was too loud.

"Actually, they've been in our realm all along," Inui corrected before Ryoma had a chance. "They've merely been sealed away."

"And now they're awakening because their powers hang out of balance?" Kawamura piped up.

"More like their very existences hang out of balance," Inui answered.

Ryoma had just finished explaining what Karupin had told him in his dream. At first, the Seigaku Regulars had looked at Ryoma incredulously, not believing what he had said. Their opinion changed as Karupin strode into the room and glared at anyone who dared to oppose the prince's words.

"So…" Oishi said, thinking aloud. "We need to find them before they cause damage to the world, ne?"

Ryoma nodded as Karupin climbed into his lap. He stroked her fur absentmindedly. "How will we find them though?" Fuji asked, turning to the boy beside him.

A silence followed Fuji's question. Ryoma picked his feline companion up and gazed into her blue eyes. "How exactly _will_ we find the spirits, Karu?"

An image floated into Ryoma's mind. It looked like a plain silver pocket watch, attached to a chain, until it opened. Pictures floated upwards from the open surface, figures dancing across the holographic scenery. The pictures morphed into what looked like a map, lights twinkling at specific areas. On the face of the watch was a compass, the dials spinning rapidly. Ryoma gasped.

"What is it, Prince?" Tezuka spoke, realizing that Ryoma was having a vision sent to him through Karupin.

Ryoma shook himself out of his vision. "We need to find some kind of… Map. A compass… pocket watch kind of thing."

The entire group sat in silence, puzzled by the strange device that Ryoma was describing. Ryoma huffed, and summoned his powers of vision. "Here."

A collection of "oohs" and "ahhs" chorused through the group as the vision replayed itself in the heads of every Regular. "That was so cool, ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru shouted, throwing both hands into the air in excitement. "Nya, can you teach me how to do that? We could speak in secret code!"

Fuji chuckled. "Sorry Eiji, that ability belongs to my element," he teased. He turned to Ryoma. "So how do we find this compass?"

Ryoma thought hard. The device seemed strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't place why or how. "I'll need some time to think about it," he admitted, finally.

"Ah, that's fine," Oishi said. "You have two weeks. We can't leave until the sun festival is over anyway!"

"Ah!" Ryoma cried. Every Regular turned to see panic written on his young face. "I completely forgot about the sun festival!"

The prince leapt up from his seat and made towards the door. "Meeting dismissed, everyone. Kawamura, I need you to go through the festival menu with the kitchen staff. Kaidou, Momoshirou, Tezuka, and Inui, make sure the ceremonial guards know their routine. Oishi and Kikumaru, I trust you to prepare the horses and their armour," Ryoma quickly rattled off orders, and everyone left to their duties. "Syuusuke, come with me! We need to write and send out invitations to the neighbouring kingdoms!"

"Yes, prince!" Fuji sang teasingly, giving Ryoma a mock salute as he rose to follow the prince.

* * *

Atobe raised his teacup to his lips, pinky finger pointed outwards daintily. He and his closest friends sat at the palace's informal dining table having breakfast together. This was an odd occasion, for they all left town often for work or other reasons. It had been at least 2 months since every member of their small group was home in the kingdom of Hyoutei, and Atobe hadn't hesitated at the opportunity for all of them to gather. Or at least… almost all of them.

Atobe's brow furrowed, and he quickly forced himself to unfurrow it. After all, such a facial expression would only encourage wrinkles, and he couldn't have that happening to his precious face. "Kabaji," the king said, snapping his fingers. "Ore-sama demanded that everyone attend this breakfast together, after which the eight of us would go to town so that the commoners might admire ore-sama's beauty. So where is Oshitari, ahh?"

The question was met with silence, for Kabaji had no idea where Oshitari was. Thankfully, the blue-haired genius of Hyoutei rushed into the room at that moment.

"Finally!" Atobe said, standing and whirling around in his seat to face the man. "How dare you make the glorious ore-sama wait?"

Oshitari chose to ignore Atobe's question as he held up a sealed envelope. "You have a letter, Atobe."

"Oh?" the king strode over, plucking the envelope out of Oshitari's hand. "Why wasn't it brought in with the other mail this morning?"

"It did not arrive with the mail this morning," Oshitari said, taking his seat next to Gakuto. "It flew in through a window in the hallway."

The sound of forks and teacups falling to the table filled the dining hall as everyone turned to look at Oshitari as though he were crazy. "Ja…" Ohtori was the first to speak. "Where's it from, Atobe?"

The king of Hyoutei turned the envelope over and ran his finger over the wax seal. "The sun, moon, and star of Seishun…" He laughed. "It's been over sixteen years since that kingdom lost its royal family! Don't tell me they've found a new king?"

"Just open the letter, king-sama!" Gakuto shouted, impatient to hear the contents of the letter.

Atobe sighed, and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter inside with a flourish. He silently read his mail to himself.

"So?" Gakuto prompted. "What's it say?"

"Ahn…" Atobe drawled. He put the letter down and leaned over the table to his friends. "It seems that we're invited to Seishun's famous Sun Festival next week."

"The Sun Festival that used to happen every year before the Echizen family fled?" Shishidou gasped.

"The very one."

* * *

"Shiraishi!" A voice sang out. Shiraishi turned just in time for a red-haired child to jump onto his back. "Good morning!"

"Ah, good morning, Kin-chan," the silver-haired man replied, ruffling Kintarou's messy hair. The wildchild was the baby of the Shitenhouji court.

"Look at what the wind dropped off!" The redhead brandished an envelope bearing a dark blue seal on it. "I don't know what it says because I can't read well, but you can read, right?"

Shiraishi reached out with his un-bandaged hand and took the envelope from Kintarou. "You said the wind dropped it off?" he said, breaking the wax seal and pulling the envelope open.

"It floated down, right in front of me!" Kintarou said, leaping off of Shiraishi's shoulders. "What's it say?"

The envelope merely bore the name and title of whom the letter was addressed to. "Shiraishi Kuranosuke, lord of the Shitenhouji province," Shiraishi read aloud for Kintarou's sake, pulling open the letter. "We cordially invite your and your court's presence at the annual Sun Festival of Seishun Kingdom."

"Wai, a festival!" Kintarou cheered. "I'm gonna go tell the others! Bye, Shiraishi!"

The lord of Shitenhouji watched as the court's baby leapt from tree to tree, heading down the mountain towards the village below. Once Kintarou was out of sight, Shiraishi turned to the letter again. It had been years since the kingdom had held its famous festival.

'_I wonder who it is that sits on the throne of a once-formidable kingdom…_' He wondered. "Ahh… Ecstasy."

* * *

"Yukimura!"

Blue hair swayed as a slender man turned, his purple kimono flowing softly against his body. He smiled at the black-haired man who came running up the stairs into his chamber. "The scales continue to tip, Sanada," he said simply. "They have not been still ever since Christmas' Eve."

Sanada simply took Yukimura's words in stride as he waved a piece of paper impatiently in the air. "We've received an invitation to the Seishun Sun Festival."

"The Sun Festival?" Yukimura's smile faltered as he turned to walk across the room. He folded himself neatly onto a black cushion before a low lacquered table, gesturing to Sanada to take the seat beside him. "_Ila Festiva Solari_... I wonder how long it has been since that festival last took place."

"Over sixteen years ago," Sanada answered as he sat beside the Keeper. Yukimura's face was distant, and Sanada knew that his friend's vision rested on an object far, far away.

"Perhaps the festival will shed some light on why the homeostasis has been in constant motion lately," Yukimura said in his usual calm voice. However, he glanced nervously at the device that sat in the middle of the table.

The delicate silver scales that sat on the table had existed long before the birth of man. Legend told that the Creator himself had crafted such a curious tool, using it to observe and teach his children about the weight of their lives. However, after the Great War, the Creator had seemingly disappeared with the spirits, and the scales had been passed down to one mortal man, who was named Keeper of the Homeostasis. At the death of one Keeper, the scales would mysteriously disappear, and reappear before a new Keeper, newly turned seventeen years of age. Yukimura himself had been watching the scales for two years now.

The scales swung and tipped in accordance to what laymen would call forces of good and evil. Those gifted with power knew, however, that what the scales signified were actually order and chaos, two extremes upon the same gradient. Balance between the two forces was necessary to keep the world from falling into times of calamity. A collapse in either direction would mean a yet-unknown end to the world as it had been. The delicate silver plates had moved nonstop since Christmas, falling one way, and then the other. No matter how hard the Child of God thought, he could make no sense of the constant lack of balance.

"The beauty of the world is that it is built upon organized chaos," Yukimura mused whimsically. Sanada furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding the nonsensical logic that his companion followed. Yukimura laughed softly. "Nothing, Sanada. Send a reply to the Seishun kingdom, and let them know that we shall attend."

Sanada nodded and rose from the floor. "You should join the rest of us in the banquet hall for dinner more often, Seiichi," he said softly. "We miss your presence."

Yukimura nodded, more to himself than to Sanada. Ever since the scales had appeared before him upon his seventeenth birthday, he had often hidden himself away in his chambers, watching the scales carefully. "Perhaps I'll join you tonight, Genichirou," he answered. The bond between the two friends was so close that they did not feel the need for formality when in private. "Until then, Emperor."

Sanada nodded, exiting the room. "Ja… Kami no ko."


	6. Chapter 5 - Seishun's Welcome

**Author's Note**

Hello all :) Sorry that uploading has been so slow. School's finally starting again, so it's been pretty busy. I promise I'll try to update at least twice a month though! *fingers crossed*

Anyway, all of the key characters finally come together in this chapter. How they'll be used in the rest of the story... Eh, I'm not all too sure yet. All I know is that they'll be there.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the Bells trilogy so far. The reviews are really what motivate me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 5

The first day of the week-long celebrations had finally arrived. The kingdom was alive with a flurry of activity, with guests from all corners of the land. Colourful streamers hung throughout the town and music and laughter could be heard throughout every alleyway. Vendors called to passersby, selling food and drink, sometimes a souvenir or two, while children ran between game booths, each vying to win prizes. The sky was clear, and the sun that the festival honoured shined warmly upon the kingdom.

Fuji walked through the town, nodding and waving at people he knew, occasionally stopping for brief conversation. He had come into town early in the morning, sent to keep an eye upon proceedings, while Ryoma remained in his palace, finalizing the plans for tonight's feast, which royalty from neighbouring kingdoms would be joining them for. The tensai had expected the young king to be nervous, as this was his debut into the world of royalty, but the cocky teen had done nothing but smirk at him arrogantly, cheekily proclaiming his trademark "mada mada dane."

"Fujiko-nya!" Fuji turned to see Kikumaru flipping through the air, stopping to balance upside-down on a lamp post, supported by one arm. The acrobat wore loose-fitting red pants and a tight black sleeveless shirt. A green star had been painted over his left eye. "Watch this!" He said proudly, springing into a backflip off of the post. He landed perfectly in front of Fuji, his arms outstretched. "Ta-da!"

Fuji laughed and joined the surrounding audience in applause. "That was great, Eiji," Fuji praised his best friend. "But aren't you supposed to be helping at the petting zoo?"

Kikumaru grinned and winked. "Kaidou insisted on watching the zoo for a bit, so I get to entertain kids with my acrobatics, nya!"

Fuji chuckled. Although he acted tough, it was widely known that Kaidou had a soft spot for all things furry. "So how is everything going?"

"Oishi and Momoshirou are doing fine at the healing and lost-and-found tents," Kikumaru lifted one finger for every name he spoke. "Kawamura and Inui are selling food at the stall next to theirs… Well, I think it's food. I don't know what Inui's making, but it's brown and keeps bubbling, nya! Tezuka should be walking around somewhere… All that's left is ochibi-chan."

"Aa," Fuji nodded. "He's just finalizing some last few decisions. He told me that he'd be in town later today."

The two strolled throughout the festival together, entertaining crowds with acrobatic tricks and simple fortune telling, until late afternoon. Quite an audience had been drawn in by the two talented individuals.

"That's amazing!" a teenager with wild red hair yelled, wide eyes staring at Kikumaru. It was easy to tell that he was from one of the neighbouring kingdoms by the way that he dressed. "I have to get Shi-chan to see this!"

The short teenager ran off, yelling loudly. However, he was interrupted by loud squeals and screams. "What's with all the noise?" Fuji asked Kikumaru, who sat on top of another lamppost.

"Looks like someone's heading this way," Kikumaru answered, standing to get a better view. "Someone on a white horse… Nya! It's ochibi-chan and Royal!"

Fuji stood and was headed towards the crowd before the sentence had fully left Kikumaru's lips. The seer's lips were set in a hard line. He knew what happened every time Ryoma appeared in town.

The words being screamed became clearer to Fuji as he approached the growing crowd.

"Kya, Ryoma-sama, look this way!"

"Prince Ryoma! I love you so much!"

"Please, take me tonight! I can offer you so much!"

Fuji's lips curled into a grimace as the propositions from females and males continued. The crowd had gathered tightly around the young prince and his horse, and try as Fuji might, he was not able to pass through the crowd while remaining civil. He grit his teeth together, and was about to summon the image of a terrifying beast, when a shadow flew over the crowd, landing behind Fuji.

The seer felt himself being swept up by strong gusts of wind, could hear the laughter in Ryoma's voice. "Hey, Fuji, are you going to just stand there glaring in jealousy all day?"

Golden eyes filled with mirth as Fuji was dropped onto Royal's back, seated behind the young prince. He wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist, burying his face in Ryoma's emerald hair. "I wouldn't have to get jealous if you weren't so damn adorable," he teased.

The tips of Ryoma's ears burned red. He opened his mouth to retort snarkily, but the shrill scream of a girl broke through first.

"Kya, Ryoma-sama! That's not fair, I want to be swept away too!"

Fuji turned his icy glare upon one persistent brunette, her hair tied up in pigtails on either side of her head. She visibly shrunk back at the glare.

"To-tomo-chan!" A familiar voice stammered as Ryuuzaki Sakuno broke through the crowd, grabbing the pigtailed-girl's arm. "Don't go bothering the prince like this!" Sakuno bowed to Ryoma and Fuji quickly. "Sorry about my friend, Prince Ryoma, Seer Fuji."

Fuji smiled softly at Sakuno, letting her know that his anger was not directed at her. Ryoma merely scoffed and turned Royal away, heading towards the petting zoo, where he dismounted Royal. He held a hand out to Fuji, assisting his lover in his own dismount. Fuji chuckled. "I feel like such a princess."

Kikumaru ran up to Ryoma and threw his arms around the prince. "Ochibi-chan, you're finally here!" he said. Kaidou hissed, announcing his arrival, as he took Royal's reins from Ryoma.

"Would you like me to give him a brush, prince?" Kaidou said gruffly, although he could not hide his admiration for the magnificent steed.

"Aa, thank you, Kaidou," Ryoma nodded before quirking his lips into a smile. "Also…"

"Also?" Kaidou repeated.

"Karupin and Mada are in their seats, so you'll have to take care of them as well," Ryoma said, knowing how much Kaidou adored the two creatures. "Sorry for the trouble, Kaidou."

Hearing their names, the two mischievous spirits poked their heads out of their sacks and took in their surroundings. Karupin leapt upon Royal's back, curling up for a nap, while Mada bounded towards Kaidou, panting happily at his side. Kaidou blushed and smiled slightly, realizing that Ryoma had brought them along especially to keep him company. "N-not at all, Ryoma," he stammered.

"Thanks," Ryoma said, before turning towards Fuji. "I need to take a walk around town, just to make my presence known."

Fuji cocked an eyebrow at his prince. "And you're letting me know this because…?"

Ryoma grinned, grabbing Fuji's hand and pulling him along as he walked. "You're coming with me. Someone needs to protect me from the rabid fans."

However, when Ryoma turned around, he found himself directly in the path of a man with silver hair and a mole under his eye. A group of teenagers followed behind him. "Ahn?" he drawled lazily, glancing down at Ryoma. "You're in my way, peasant. Move."

Ryoma glared at the foreigner, instantly recognizing who he was. He and Inui had run through a list of tonight's guests just earlier this morning. "And what if I don't?" he teased, golden eyes flaring defiantly at the king of the Hyoutei Kingdom. "Going to set your pack of monkeys on me?"

"Oh?" a deep voice said from behind the king. A man with dark blue hair glanced at Ryoma. "I know you."

"You're right, Yuushi!" A redhead bounced beside his friend, pointing a finger at the teenager before them. "It's that traveling boy!"

Atobe sneered. "Traveller? So you are a mere peasant," he pushed his way past Ryoma. "Such a shame that this kingdom has fallen so low. You should be more respectful to royalty, brat. Didn't your own king teach you that? Oh wait… You don't have a ruling family anymore, do you?" He laughed haughtily as the guests from Hyoutei walked away.

Fuji ground his teeth together, angered by the way the King of Hyoutei had spoken to Ryoma. He glanced down at Ryoma, expecting the same look of anger, but was surprised to find instead a grin on his face. "Something amusing, Ryo-chan?"

The smirk on Ryoma's face grew larger. "He doesn't know who I am. He's in for a shock tonight then." Golden eyes turned up to meet azure ones. "He'll find out later. Let's keep walking for now."

* * *

The castle was brightly lit, warmly accepting the kingdom's guests. People milled about the palace, mainly within the main ballroom. Alchemical chandeliers hovered near the ceiling, delicate glass lights tinkling melodiously. A string ensemble played softly in one corner, just softly enough to allow conversation to flow through the room easily.

Atobe sat upon a comfortably padded chair with the airs of a man who owned the world. He had heard stories of the royal family that had fled Seishun over sixteen years ago. Their king had possessed unequaled strength and courage, while the queen was soft-spoken but respected. No one knew why Seishun's monarchs had fled, but they did know that those who hadn't left had been mercilessly slaughtered. As Atobe mulled it over, a familiar face caught his attention.

"Oi, Sanada!" The haughty king called, waving at the serious emperor of Rikkai. Sanada turned to see the king of the Eastern kingdom waving at him, and walked towards him.

"Hello, Atobe," he said stiffly. There were four kingdoms that made up the land. The kingdom of Rikkai lay to the north, ruled by their emperor, Sanada himself. To the east, the bountiful Hyoutei was ruled by King Atobe. To the East, the province of Shitenhouji was overseen by Lord Shiraishi, who happened to spot the two other rules and came over to greet them.

"Ja, Atobe, Sanada," Shiraishi said as he approached. He lifted his hand towards Atobe, who grasped it by the wrist. Shiraishi held Atobe's wrist and shook his hand before extending the same towards Sanada. "How are you two?"

"Doing well, as always," Atobe smirked, flipping his hair away from his face. "Ore-sama is just curious to see who rules Seishun now."

"Aa," Sanada agreed. "It's been long since Seishun has had a monarch."

"Much too long!" Atobe said loudly. "Why, a peasant dared to glare at me after standing in ore-sama's way earlier! Not only that, he referred to my men as monkeys!"

"That's because they _are_ monkeys," a childish drawl came from behind the three, who whirled around to see a young boy with emerald hair and golden eyes, dressed in fine clothing. His white pants were tight, tucked into black mid-calf boots, and he wore a white collared-shirt with billowing sleeves. He wore a black and gold vest over that, and a silver capelet hung over his right shoulder. A silver chain swung at his hip, and a little silver clip in the shape of a sun held some of his hair off of his face. "And you're their king. The monkey king."

"Why you…!" Atobe immediately recognized the boy, although his garb certainly was of much better quality. "How dare you call ore-sama a monkey king, brat! Who do you think you are anyway?"

The boy smirked. "I imagine you'll find out soon enough. It's almost dinner time. I'll see you all later." He gave a respectful nod to Sanada and Shiraishi, and was gone with a swish of his cape. Atobe fumed after him.

"Now, Atobe-kun, let's just take our seats for dinner, ne?" Shiraishi said, trying to calm down the king while holding back his laughter. "Sanada, will Yukimura-san be joining us?"

Sanada nodded. "He's just unpacking his things in his guest room. It was kind of Seishun's ruler to lend us guest rooms while we stay."

Shiraishi agreed. "They're very nice rooms. Little Kintaro couldn't stop shouting his excitement earlier."

Atobe scoffed as he took his seat at the long table in front of the dining hall. There were long tables sitting across from the one he sat at, but theirs was designated for royalty. "Ore-sama has seen better rooms… But they are acceptable."

A swoosh of air and the scent of lavender announced Yukimura's arrival. The Keeper took a seat next to Sanada. "Hello everyone," he sang cheerfully before lowering his voice to speak only to Sanada. "The scales have been swinging violently ever since we arrived here. Whatever is causing the powers to shift must be rooted in Seishun."

Sanada's eyes turned grim. "I'll warn the guard to be alert." Yukimura nodded and turned to face the hall as people filed in and took their seats. His eyes widened, sensing great power approaching.

"Sanada…"

The King, The Emperor, and The Lord watched curiously as the boy from earlier walked to the front of the dining hall and filled the last seat beside Atobe, whose eyes widened furiously. "You…!"

Ryoma cocked his head towards Atobe, smirking slightly, before turning back to his guests.

"The Kingdom of Seishun welcomes you."


	7. Chapter 6 - Royal Showdown

**Author's Note**

Eep! School means busy. I haven't been writing nearly as much as I would've liked. I'll do my best to keep up though. w

This chapter was a fun one to write. I got to think of new ways to use the elements. Plus, everyone's personalities were just so much fun to write. But we can see more trouble brewing in this chapter! Who knows what will happen?

Reviews will definitely motivate me to update sooner.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The usual. You already know.

* * *

Chapter 6

The crowd was silent as everyone took in Seishun's newly-restored prince. It was shocking that the ruler was only a teenager, and that he had such arrogant airs about him. Something in the back of Yukimura's head prodded at him, and he reached forward to grasp Sanada's sleeve timidly. "Sanada," the Child of God said quietly, so as not to raise any alarm. "He…"

"You cocky brat!" Atobe shouted, breaking the hushed silence. He stood abruptly and thrust one arm forward, sending forth a wickedly-gleaming shower of icicles. "Know your place!"

In a flash, a tidal wave of water materialized, creating a barrier between the King and the Prince. The icicles fell against them harmlessly. The crowd gasped as the wave dissipated, revealing Kaidou and Inui standing between Ryoma and Atobe. Kaidou hissed, glaring angrily at Atobe, who had dared to attack the boy without warning.

"Interesting," Inui muttered, scribbling notes in his notebook. He had been the one to teleport Kaidou and himself before the Prince in the blink of an eye, manipulating the space between them. "A variant manipulation of the element of water, the user draws the density of the substance closer together to form ice."

"Oi, two against one just isn't fair!" Shiraishi appeared beside Atobe and lifted his bandaged left arm. The bandages began to snake their way up around his arm, waving in the air. "Let's even the odds! Ecstasy!"

The bandages shot through the air towards Kaidou. "Mamushi, watch out!" a voice shouted.

The earth below the group opened up and a rock rose out of the ground, shielding the water Regular. Momoshirou sprinted forth and jumped, landing on top of the rock. "You shouldn't go around attacking people," he said, pointing at Shiraishi. "You just can't."

"That's enough!" Sanada stood, his voice ringing with authority. A flash of lightning clapped above him and his eyes darkened in anger. He let loose a battle cry, and the lightning struck, the light zigzagging towards Momoshirou, who still stood atop his rock.

"MOERUZE, BURNING!" Kawamura drew his flaming sword and leapt into the battle, slicing through the lightning bolt before landing beside Momoshirou. "COME ON, BABY!"

Kawamura swung his sword above his head, sparks flying through the air, when another figure stepped before him, his arm outstretched before the fire master. "This battle ends now," Tezuka said coolly. Sanada, Shiraishi, and Atobe, immediately felt pressure at his words, an unyielding force that told them to sit down and surrender.

"Or does it?" A soft voice stood, impervious to Tezuka's mastery over the element of truth. An equal pressure pushed at the captain, as Yukimura turned his lavender eyes upon him.

"A space master, much like myself, a master of truth, and a variant on the element fire," Inui muttered from where he stood behind everyone. "What great data!"

The two parties stared each other down, neither backing down an inch. In that time, the rest of the Seigaku Regulars and Atobe's party from Hyoutei had stood and joined the group in the front, eager to protect their own.

"Che." The stare-down was broken as everyone turned to face the little prince once again. Ryoma strode past the Regulars, coming to stop before Atobe. "Let's just have dinner, ne? I'm hungry."

Atobe growled. "Just who do you think you are, brat? You can't possibly be the new ruler of this great kingdom!" He rose one hand, and a spear made of ice materialized. Atobe grabbed the spear, brandishing it at Ryoma. "Ore-sama will not accept it!"

The other Regulars stirred behind their prince, ready to protect the little one from another attack, but Ryoma did not give them a chance. He turned his golden gaze upon the spear. The ice melted in Atobe's hand, water dripping harmlessly to the floor. Ryoma raised one hand, twirling his fingers, and the water came towards him.

"Hmm," he hummed, amused, as he molded the water. It solidified into an ice-shaped Karupin. "This is pretty fun."

With a growl, the Hyoutei knights rushed forward, angered by the little brat's insolence towards their king. Seeing this, the Seigaku Regulars started forward as well. Ryoma sighed, and threw the ice-Karupin into the air. It landed as soft fluffy snow, blanketing everyone in the fight. "Mada mada dane," he said, turning back to his seat. As he turned, he swept one arm out behind him. All the damage of the fight disappeared, the rocks, the snow, the water, and everyone found themselves back in their seats.

Ryoma glanced at Fuji, who had remained in his seat throughout the entire duration of the fight. "You knew all of that would happen, didn't you?" Fuji's only answer was to smile innocently at the prince.

"Saa… Looks like the little boya has his own powers," Yukimura said, turning an interested gaze upon the little prince. "Sanada, I believe he might be related to the constant power shifts these days…"

Sanada gruffly agreed, irritated that he had been beaten down by some little kid. The servers of the castle began bringing out dishes, setting them before the guests in the great hall, who began to chatter amongst themselves. The first dish was small buns, fresh from the ovens, with a choice of three sides; butter, garlic hummus, and a strange green paste that none had ever seen before. Sanada turned to watch the smiling brunette beside the prince, who eagerly spooned the green paste onto his own bun before taking a big bite. An honest grin broke out on Fuji's face as he enjoyed his wasabi. "Mmm, wasabi really is the best!" Fuji sang.

Sanada timidly took a small swipe of the wasabi with his butter knife and smudged a little onto his bread. He took a bite, letting the flavour melt onto his tongue. He immediately began coughing, and reached for a glass of water. Screams and cries broke out through the hall from others who had decided to try the green paste. "Thank goodness I only took a little bit of that," Sanada said quietly, glancing back at the brunette, who was enjoying a second helping of the wasabi paste. He shuddered, and reached for the butter.

"Ore-sama demands to know your name, brat!" Atobe said to the prince beside him. He swiped some hummus onto his bread absentmindedly.

Ryoma glanced up from his meal. "You should state your own name first, monkey king," he said bluntly, taking another bite out of his bread. The servers reappeared, this time with bowls of Mediterranean salad and seafood chowder.

Atobe sniffed and raised his head high into the air. "Ore-sama is the great Atobe Keigo, king of Hyoutei. Surely even a shrimp like you would know that."

"Hmm." Was the monosyllabic reply. Atobe's face reddened as Ryoma ignored him and turned towards his soup.

Fuji chuckled from Ryoma's other side. "Don't mind our little kitten, he's always like this," Fuji explained. "This is Echizen Ryoma, crown prince of Seishun." Ryoma turned to glare at Fuji, silently protesting being called a kitten.

Atobe raised one perfectly-plucked eyebrow at the display of informality between the supposed-prince and his subject. "And you are?"

Fuji bowed his head respectfully, silky brown locks falling before his face. "Fuji Syuusuke, palace seer," he introduced, holding a hand out to Atobe. "Yoroshiku."

Atobe shook Fuji's hand, and the seer straightened up. Shiraishi spoke from down the table. "Ne, if you're just a seer, why are you sitting at this table?"

Fuji turned to face Shiraishi slowly, opening his dangerous sapphire eyes as he did. "Is there a problem with my presence at this table?" he asked slowly.

Shiraishi shivered at Fuji's voice. "N-no," he stammered. He quickly shook off his nervousness. "I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Lord of the Shitenhouji province."

Quickly joining the conversation, Yukimura piped up. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi," he said extending a hand towards Fuji, who shook it gently, and then to Ryoma, who ignored it in favour of his food. Yukimura giggled softly. "You have quite the attitude, boya."

Ryoma raised his head at his new nickname. "Boya?" he blinked. He noticed the hand before him and stared at it blankly.

"Saa, Ryoma, be nice," Fuji chided gently, although his eyes opened carefully to examine Yukimura. He had heard of him before. "This is Yukimura Seiichi, the one that they call the Child of God."

Yukimura nodded, smiling amicably at the pair. "You've heard of me then. That's great!" he smiled before gesturing towards the stoic black-haired man beside him. "This is Sanada Genichirou, Emperor of Rikkai. I'm his right-hand man."

The Emperor nodded at Ryoma, who gave him a respectful nod back. Finally realizing what the extended hand before him meant, he took Yukimura's hand and grasped it firmly. As Yukimura's pale fingers left his hand, Ryoma felt something in his grasp. The Child of God sat back down and resumed his meal, as did the rest of the table. Ryoma opened his hand and glanced at the parchment quickly, before stuffing the note into his pocket.

'_Meet me in my chamber at midnight. I would like to speak with you._'

* * *

Lantern in hand, Ryoma walked down the halls silently, Karupin padding beside him. Despite his blunt personality and his young age, the prince was not as simple-minded as the world thought he was. He knew that it would take some time for the neighbouring kingdoms to accept him as a fellow ruler, and that it would be quite a task, gaining their respect.

He stopped before a wooden door in the north wing of the castle. The air had changed around him. He sighed, lowering his hand that had been ready to knock on the door. "You can come out, Syuusuke."

"Was I that obvious?" The silken tone of Fuji's voice glided through the air, like a ribbon in the wind. Ryoma turned to face his lover, whose arms wrapped tenderly around the younger boy's waist. "What are you doing, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma scowled at the icy tone that crept into Fuji's voice. "I'm not doing anything suspicious, I'll have you know," he stated. Fuji's eyes opened, blue eyes glowing softly in the flickering firelight.

The door creaked open behind Ryoma. "Ah, I thought I heard voices," Yukimura said softly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Ryoma blushed as he realized Fuji's arms were still around his waist. "Ah, no," he quickly stammered out. He turned towards Yukimura, attempting to escape from Fuji's grasp. "We were just-"

Fuji's arms tightened around Ryoma's waist, and he rested his head atop Ryoma's emerald locks. "Is there something you wanted with my Ryoma?" he said, subtly emphasizing his possessiveness.

Yukimura studied the two before smiling gently. "Only to talk, Fuji-san," he assured, stepping back through the doorway. "Won't both of you come in?"

Ryoma and Fuji entered the chamber, noting that Sanada also sat in the room. At a table in the middle of the room was a curious silver device that was continuously tilting to the sides. Yukimura shut the door and gestured for all of them to sit. Karupin leapt up gracefully to settle on the arm of Ryoma's chair.

"Ano," Ryoma said as Yukimura set cups of tea before his guests. He gestured to the tipping scales. "What is that?"

"Those," Yukimura said, setting down the teapot, "are the scales of the Homeostasis. They present a physical portrayal of balance within this realm and other realms. It has been my job since my seventeenth birthday to watch these scales, keeping an eye out for imbalance and possibly chaos."

Sitting back in his chair, the blue-haired Keeper regarded Ryoma. "Tell me, boya, did anything happen to you this past Christmas' Eve?"

The air in the room suddenly tensed. Fuji watched Ryoma as he tensed up, remembering past events, before turning to glare at Yukimura. "Why do you ask?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft.

Sanada made a move to draw the sword at his side, but Yukimura held out a hand to stop him. "I mean you no harm, Fuji-san. Please believe me," Yukimura leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "The scales have not been still since last Christmas' Eve. My fate is tied to them, therefore I can sense things related to them. Boya," he said, turning his violet gaze upon the prince. "You have something to do with this motion. I can feel it; the power within you, the bonds you have to the spirits."

Ryoma locked eyes with Yukimura, looking past his serene façade. There, in his lavender eyes, lay interest, curiosity, and… Ryoma tilted his head subconsciously, not understanding the flickers of emotion he saw behind Yukimura's gaze. '_What's going on…?_'

It felt like a jolt of electricity had passed through Yukimura's body when the prince's golden eyes finally met his. He felt an irresistible force pull him towards the boy, found himself falling deeper and deeper into that gaze. Realizing this with a start, Yukimura began noticing things about the boy that he would not have bothered with before. How his hair glinted emerald, framing high cheekbones and a sharp chin. How those golden eyes were wide and piercing, cat-like and entrancing. How his thin lips curved so softly and sensuously. His eyes were drawn down towards the angled collarbone and slender neck that were revealed to his eyes before his gaze was hindered by the prince's clothing. '_Is it just the power within this boya that calls to me? Or is it more?_'

"Sanada," he heard himself saying. "Won't you be a dear and show Fuji back to his own quarters?"

The Emperor hesitated, but obeyed Yukimura's command. The Child of God wanted to speak in private with the little prince. The stoic man stood, turning towards Fuji.

Fuji glanced towards Ryoma, whose gaze was still locked with Yukimura's. "Ryoma…" he murmured.

"I'll be okay, Syuu," Ryoma assured. His hand found Fuji's in the dark, and he gave it a squeeze. "I'll be back soon."

Fuji stood, still full of uncertainty, and followed Sanada out of the room. _'I trust you, Ryoma…_'


	8. Chapter 7 - Seeking the Compass

**Author's Note**

Aiya! I don't even know how long it's been since I last updated. I'm so sorry everyone, school and work have been getting the better of me. I'm still writing and trying to sketch out the rest of this story in my head though, and I'll definitely get there at some point! n

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. I belong to Prince of Tennis.

Reads and reviews to keep me going? And to remind me when I haven't updated in a while?

* * *

Chapter 7

The door closed with a gently click. Ryoma's eyes followed Yukimura's face as the Child of God rose from his seat and walked around the table.

"You are quite the mystery," Yukimura murmured as he reached Ryoma's side. He bent down over the armrest, his face stopping inches away from those golden eyes that refused to back down. "What is your real role in this realm, boya?"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why would I tell you?"

Yukimura raised his hand, fingers trailing down the side of Ryoma's face. He felt the soft skin, the silky hair, and felt an unfamiliar desire coil within him. "I am the Keeper of the Homeostasis," he said. "I can only observe what is happening before me. I cannot interfere with the flow of time, nor can I tilt the balance of good and evil. Friend or foe, I cannot hurt you, kitten."

Ryoma scowled slightly at Yukimura's use of Fuji's pet name, but reached out with careful tendrils of truth. Probing Yukimura's mind, he found that the Child of God did not mean him any harm. The fingers that were trailing his face ended below his chin, tilting his face upwards and holding his gaze to Yukimura's.

"I am someone who protects the mortal realm from the will of the spirits," Ryoma said quietly. "Master of all elements, tamer of the ninth and the tenth, and wielder of the bells. I was left this responsibility after my father was murdered, alongside my mother, on this past Christmas' eve."

"The Guardian," the other breathed. "Yes, that would explain the power I feel emanating from your body. That explains why the scales have been in motion… You've set off an imbalance between the realms and the spirits, boya. It will be up to you to restore it."

Ryoma nodded, and tried to tear his face away from the Keeper's intent stare. There was something in those violet eyes that he did not understand, something that unnerved him. The slim fingers under his chin kept his head in place though. "Why does it feel like you want to eat me?" he asked, trying to keep his nerves from showing.

Yukimura's face drew closer. He did not know what he was doing or why he was drawn to this mysterious boy, just that he wanted it to happen. His lips hovered over Ryoma's, his breath tickled the other's skin. "What if I said it's because I want to?"

A hissing interrupted the two. Karupin perched upon Ryoma's shoulder, fangs bared at Yukimura. She swiped at the air before his nose, claws fully extended.

Yukimura released his grasp on Ryoma's face and took a step back, out of the reach of Karupin's claws. He laughed lightly. "I seem to have upset the kitten's kitten," he mused.

Ryoma stood shakily, his eyes darting towards the door. "I should be going now, Yukimura."

"Please, call me Seiichi," the Child of God said. He smiled at the boy. "I'm sorry to have scared you, Ryoma. I really mean you no harm." Yukimura turned his back to Ryoma. "There is a magic competition tomorrow in the town, being hosted by Atobe. The prize is a compass that has been passed down through Hyoutei royalty."

"Compass?" Ryoma said, his need to escape temporarily forgotten. "What kind of compass?"

Yukimura shrugged his thin shoulders. "No one has ever been able to use it… I believe it is an object that was not made by mankind." The bluenette turned his head over his shoulder, glancing once more at Ryoma. "Should you be able to use its powers, I believe it might lead you to what you are searching for."

'_Karupin?'_ Ryoma thought. The kitten purred quietly from his shoulder. '_Have you ever heard of such a compass?'_

Karupin was silent for a minute. '_The master often kept a device on his person that would help locate and summon the spirits, should he require our presence. It was more like a puzzle, but I suppose it was a compass of sorts._'

'_If we had this compass, we could locate the other spirits, right?_'

Yukimura watched as emotions flickered back and forth on Ryoma's face through the silence. The boy was obviously deep in thought, although Yukimura remained unaware that he was actually in communication with the ninth. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; Just what had he been about to do to Ryoma?

"How do I sign up for this competition?"

Yukimura opened his eyes at the husky voice of the prince. It was a sweet syrupy voice, one that drew him to the prince like flies to honey. He cleared his voice before speaking. "The competition begins an hour past high noon tomorrow. Competitors were to sign up earlier today, but I'm sure that you can convince Atobe to allow your participation if you catch him in the morning."

Ryoma nodded, making a mental note to track down Atobe once with sun rose. Yukimura spoke again. "I believe it's time that you were going, boya. Fuji is probably worried about you." '_And I'm worried about what I might do to you, should you remain in my chambers any longer._'

"Aa," Ryoma agreed, turning towards the door. "Thank you for your help."

As his hand reached the doorknob, a gentle gust of wind blew from behind him and Ryoma felt Yukimura's arms wrap around him gently. The smell of lavender and chamomile filled his nose. "Take care, little boya," Yukimura whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss on the side of his head. All too quickly, the warmth was gone, as Yukimura stepped back. "Goodnight."

"Aa," Ryoma said dazedly as he left the door. "Goodnight."

* * *

Deep in the forests to the west, the earth rumbled and groaned, as though straining against dark forces that struggled to break free. A trilling shriek pierced through the air as a creature lifted from the trees, soaring into the night sky. Its wings flapped powerfully, slight glinting strangely from each feather, and the animal shrieked again, relishing its newfound freedom.

* * *

Fuji frowned at the morning rays of light that danced across the floor. After Sanada had left him last night, Fuji had stolen across the castle into Ryoma's chambers, where he awaited the prince's return. He did not need to wait long, as Ryoma and Karupin entered the room shortly after him. Ryoma had been in a daze as he crawled into bed beside Fuji. Ryoma had fallen asleep in Fuji's arms quickly, and the tensai followed soon after him, but not before noting that Ryoma smelled, not of his usual boyish grape scent, but strangely of delicate flowers and soothing tea.

The bustle of the kitchen staff could be heard from Ryoma's chambers. They had awoken earlier than usual in order to prepare for the castle's guests. Atobe and the Hyoutei knights had stayed, as well as Sanada and Yukimura from Rikkai. From Shitenhouji, only Shiraishi and a little red-headed teenager had stayed. Fuji sighed, glancing at the empty space beside him. The prince had probably awoken as the sun first peaked over the horizon, which was unusual for the sleep-loving boy. It would be difficult for Ryoma to prove his abilities in the eyes of the older monarchs, and it seemed that he was taking the challenge seriously. With that thought, Fuji swept the covers aside and slid out of bed, already selecting the clothes he would wear for the day in his head.

* * *

Ryoma trudged through the corridors of the castle, occasionally swaying to one side as his golden eyes threatened to drift shut. The little prince groaned, mentally cursing whoever was responsible for the concept of mornings. He stumbled through an archway and into one of the palace's many courtyards, immediately heading for the nearest tree. He collapsed under it, enjoying the cool morning shade, as birds flew through the air above his head. '_A quick nap wouldn't hurt anything…_' he thought.

The prince was woken by an arrogant voice. "Oi, brat, wake up!"

Ryoma sat up sleepily, blinking his eyes slowly. "Mmm…?" he hummed, unable to form proper words. He yawned.

Atobe tapped his foot impatiently, slightly flustered at the vulnerable, and frankly adorable, state of the little prince. "Brat! Sanada said you wanted to speak with the great ore-sama!"

"Ah…?" Ryoma stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up slightly to reveal smooth muscle. His brain whirred into action slowly. "Oh… that's right." He gazed up sleepily at the king of Hyoutei. "I'm gonna win that competition today."

Atobe smirked. "Ahn? Competition?" he said. "You mean the one that's happening in an hour?"

Something clicked inside Ryoma's head and he woke with a start. "An hour?" he asked. "What time is it?"

Atobe glanced upwards at the sun, where it beamed down upon them from directly overhead. "It's around high noon now, Prince Brat." Atobe couldn't resist teasing the cheeky, arrogant boy. "You're lucky that ore-sama is in a good mood, and will allow you to compete. Now then, we need to be going into town to begin the competition."

* * *

The crowd chattered noisily from the rows of seats surrounding a stadium that was about the size of a tennis court. This was the first time that there would be a magic competition during the Sun Festival of Seishun, and everyone was curious to see how it would turn out. A hush fell over the crowd as smoke began to appear on the stage, and the ceiling of the stadium closed above their heads. The lights went out, glowing false-fire globes lit from around the audience.

A bright light lowered from the ceiling, hovering on its own, and lit the stage. The crowd realized that Atobe had appeared upon the platform. "The glorious Ore-sama would like to introduce you all to the first ever Sun Festival Magic competition!"

The room was filled with cheers and excitement rose from the crowds. Atobe raised his right hand over his head and snapped his fingers. The room quieted again. "I, the great King Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei take great pleasure in introducing you to your masters of ceremony for this three-day event. Allow me to introduce to you Gakuto Mukahi and Hiyoshi Wakashi!"

A boy with red hair stepped out from the left of the arena. His indigo eyes glared at the crowd, a smirk on his face as he approached centre stage. From the right, a boy with an orange bowl-cut appeared. His grey eyes and serious face made him seem older than he actually was. "Gekokujuu," he muttered, as he too approached centre stage.

"Listen up, everyone!" Gakuto said as he reached Atobe's side. "We'll go over the rules of the competition now!"

"This competition will be in an elimination format," Hiyoshi continued. "Once you lose a fight, you're out."

"Competitors may use any magic or magic-wielding weapons they possess. Competitors are also allowed one animal familiar per fight. Substituting in between fights is allowed, but mid-match substitution is not allowed," Gakuto listed. "Please try to keep it a fair fight, with honour and pride in mind."

"Ah… Also," Hiyoshi said nervously. "Try to avoid killing each other."

A murmur grew through the audience as the possibility of death sunk in. Gakuto spoke once more, hushing the crowd. "The first round will be a free-for-all between four competitors each. Judges will award or deduct points based on damage for and against, the beauty and power of attacks or defenses, and for overall performance. Only the top scorer from this first round will advance to the second stage."

"In the second round, players will be put through a labyrinth," Hiyoshi said. "There will be many powerful obstacles within it. The first two competitors to make it through the labyrinth will advance to the final battle."

"The final battle," Atobe interrupted, "will be an all-out fight between our two finalists. The judges will once again award points and the highest scorer will win. However, more often than not, this final stage is decided when one opponent is unable to battle any longer."

"With that, let's meet our judges!" Gakuto swept an arm as he turned towards the back of the stage. A table had been set upon a raised level. Three figures sat at the table, watching the proceedings. "First off, we have Inui Sadaharu from your very own Seishun Kingdom."

The bespectacled tactician nodded at the audience, never halting the notes he wrote in his notebook, which lay open before him.

"Beside him," Hiyoshi continued, "we have Rikkai kingdom's Yanagi Renji."

Another man, seated beside Inui, also gave the crowd a stoic nod. His hair was dark brown, cut in a bowl cut above his eyes, which were closed. "It's nice to see you again, Inui," he said to the boy beside him. "We haven't seen each other since we were children."

"Ah," Inui agreed. "I never thought I would meet my childhood friend again under these circumstances."

"Last, but not least," Gakuto said, "we have Ohtori Choutarou, from Hyoutei!"

The silver-haired boy smiled and waved to the audience. "I look forward to working with you, Inui, Yanagi."

"Now, let's meet our competitors!"

A line of figures from the surrounding kingdoms entered the stage. There were sixteen of them in total. Some of them waved at the audience as they appeared, while others walked coolly, ignoring the wild cheers and shouts that erupted. Everyone watched as Atobe left his spot at centre stage to join the group of competitors.

"Now, let the games begin!"


	9. Chapter 8 - Round one, begin!

**Author's Note**

Hey all. I'm extremely sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter up, and I'm afraid it's only going to get worse. I've gotten overloaded with school and work, tours and shows and concerts, so writing has taken a backburner to everything. And now, I've gotten quite seriously sick... Oh dear. I'll do my best to keep up with my writing though, and will definitely finish this trilogy at some point!

Thank you all for continuing to read and support the Bells trilogy. 3

Reads and reviews greatly loved.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. You know it already!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Now, we'll begin selecting our competitors for the first round," Gakuto announced, turning to Hiyoshi, who reached a hand into his pocket and withdrew four feathers.

"Go!" he commanded, and the four feathers lit up, floating above the competitors' heads. Everyone was silent as they drifted, stopping above the heads of four competitors.

"Our first four competitors have been chosen! Everyone please head backstage to prepare for your first round."

* * *

Fuji regarded the competitors warily while adjusting his flowing purple robes. They were all in a large luxurious lounge, provided by Atobe. Fuji could recognize several of the competitors, such as ones that hailed from Seishun, but there were many he had never met before. Some competitors wore hoods, likely to conceal their personalities. One competitor had even gone as far as to wear an elegant silver mask.

"Aniki!" Fuji turned, recognizing the voice. A smile broke out on his face as he realized Yuuta was approaching him. Yuuta wore a simple brown robe and dark blue pants, a sword hanging by his side. A chest plate tied with red sashes completed his look.

"Yuuta! How are you?" Fuji gave his brother a hug.

Yuuta stumbled back, a blush on his face. "I-I'm doing well, aniki. More importantly, why are you even in this competition? I thought you hated fighting."

An obnoxious laugh broke out from behind Yuuta. "I see that you're competing too, Fuji-kun." A man with curly black hair stepped towards the brothers, wearing a hideous fuchsia hat with a large white feather. He twirled a cape of the same garish colour around his shoulders. "I suppose you just wanted the chance to fight against me? Don't be surprised when you lose though."

Fuji continued to smile at his brother. "Yuuta," he said. "Who is this man?"

The fuchsia-clad man growled. "Oi, you can't have seriously forgotten me, your rival, have you?" he shouted. "I'm Mizuki! Mizuki Hajime!"

Fuji tapped his chin with one finger. "Hmm… Mituki? Hashimi?" He said. "I've never met a Measly Sashimi before. Maybe you're mistaken?" Mizuki's face darkened, and Fuji was appeased. "To answer your question though, I'm competing just for the thrill of it." His blue eyes opened to glint dangerously.

"Looks like you haven't changed, Fuji," another man joined the conversation. His dark blue eyes shone under a messy mop of white and black hair.

"Saeki!" Fuji greeted. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Aa," Saeki agreed. "I look forward to facing you… You'll make it to the finals, right?"

Fuji chuckled. "Let's see if anyone even provides me with a challenge."

* * *

Out on the stage, four players stood in different corners of the arena, each marked as a different cardinal direction. A giant sun and moon mosaic filled the middle of the floor. "Let's meet our first fighters!" Gakuto announced. "In the North corner, we have your host and King of Hyoutei, Atobe Keigo!"

A light shone upon the first corner, and Atobe stood under it dressed in a purple and gold tunic, looking as though he had been under a spotlight all of his life. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"

"In the East, we have Kawamura Takashi, from Seishun!"

The shy brown-haired boy rubbed the back of his head bashfully, donning his simple brown robes. "A-ah, hello everyone."

"Psht. You always were a softie, Taka." Kawamura looked to the next corner.

"In the South, we have Akutsu Jin, all the way from Yamabuki!" A tall boy with silver hair glowered at the audience with piercing orange eyes. His white martial-arts garb fluttered slightly in the breeze, tied at the waist by a blood-red sash.

"And our final contestant for this round, Seishun's own captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu!" The final corner lit up, illuminating the stoic figure dressed in black and silver armour below. Tezuka raised his eyes and looked out to the audience. "Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Let the battle begin!"

A bang echoed throughout the kingdom, announcing the beginning of the fight. Kawamura withdrew his sword from his side, swinging it wildly through the air. "MOERUZE, BURNING!" he cried.

"Wah!" Gakuto said from the side of the stage. "Is this the same shy boy who was standing there just a minute ago?"

"Come on baby, let's go!"

Atobe stepped forth from his corner first. "Ore-sama will be the first to strike!" He threw an arm forth, and his ice spear materialized within his grasp. With a battle cry, he swung his weapon down upon Kawamura.

"GREATO!" Kawamura parried Atobe's attack with his fiery blade, melting the ice spear and sending clouds of steam throughout the arena.

"Oi, who said you could start the fight without me?" Akutsu hissed, joining the fray. He balled one hand into a fist and pulled back, aiming a punch at Atobe's head. Wind billowed around his fist, adding power and speed. "Die!"

Atobe smirked. "Fool." Atobe sank to his knees and spread his arms wide. The crowd gasped as the steam that floated through the air gathered tighter and tighter around Kawamura and Akutsu, encasing them in a trap of ice. Slowly, Atobe rose from the ground and raised one arm.

"Goodbye." He snapped his fingers, and the ice collapsed upon the two.

"Wow!" Gakuto said from the sidelines. "What an attack from King Atobe!"

"He's taken out two opponents in one go," Hiyoshi added. "That'll be major points for him."

"Does Tezuka even stand a chance at this point?" Gakuto said, and everyone turned to the captain of Seishun, who hadn't taken a step from his corner yet.

"Ahn, Tezuka?" Atobe spun to face the remaining opponent. "You aren't too afraid to come and fight me, are you?"

Tezuka remained silent, watching the king from a distance. Atobe raised one hand, and everyone watched as the ice floated away from Kawamura and Akutsu, reforming into deadly icicles. "It's too bad that won't save you!"

Atobe swung his arm, and sent the army of icicles towards Tezuka. "Atobe's launched an impressive attack!" Gakuto shouted. "There's no way Tezuka can dodge this one!"

The smallest corner of Tezuka's mouth quirked upwards. He stepped out with his right foot, planting himself firmly, and pushed his arms outwards from his body. "I don't need to dodge it." The icicles' course suddenly changed, redirecting them away from Tezuka's body. Instead, they orbited around the captain, whirring faster and faster.

"Im-impossible!" Hiyoshi gasped. "What an impressive nullification of Atobe's attack!"

Atobe sneered, reaching out his right hand to the side to summon his spear once again. "Fight me face to face, Tezuka!"

Tezuka did not answer. Instead, he raised his left arm and pointed it towards Atobe. One icicle flew forth from where it spun, headed straight for Atobe's chest. The ice king growled and swat it aside with his spear, raising his left arm to form a shield. Tezuka raised both arms and threw more icicles at Atobe.

"This is an amazing battle!" Inui remarked from the judges' table. "Tezuka's using the momentum of the icicles' orbits to add power and speed to each attack."

"Atobe's strength cannot be questioned either," Yanagi added.

Atobe grit his teeth. He would not lose in the first round! "Come, Tezuka!" He ran towards Tezuka, who redoubled his efforts in attacking Atobe. The king dropped his shield, and reached out to meet the icicles as they flew to him, reducing them to harmless flurries of snow. "Haaaaaaah!" Atobe gave a war cry as he leapt past Tezuka's zone, thrusting his spear towards Tezuka's chest.

The crowd was silent as they watched the captain fall backwards, then erupted into loud cheering. "We have our first advancer to the second round!" Hiyoshi shouted. Atobe grinned, and the ice on the field disappeared. Breathing heavily, he extended a hand to the fallen Tezuka, who accepted. The King and the Captain raised their arms, taking in the cheers of the audience.

* * *

The competitors within the lounge entered the stage once more. "And now, we will select the second group of competitors," Hiyoshi said, withdrawing the four feathers once more. They floated from the orange-haired boy's hand and settled above the heads of four contestants. Fuji watched, a pleasant smile upon his face, as one of the feathers hovered a foot above his own head.

"Saa… Looks like I'm up," he said to himself. Another feather landed above the head of a sleepy-looking boy with long orange hair. The other two drifted past Fuji, one stopping its path above the head of a boy with a hideous purple hat and white feather. Fuji chuckled to himself quietly, scaring away the nearest people. He would get a chance to show Mizuki up after all. The final feather drifted on until it finally stopped above a mess of white and black.

Fuji opened his eyes and stared, meeting the gaze of Saeki. "Looks like we'll be facing each other sooner than we thought," Saeki said.

Fuji's eyes shone with determination. "Looks like I'll get my challenge."

* * *

While the rest of the competitors lounged backstage or warmed up for their fights, Fuji wandered outside. He closed his eyes, and started to draw up battle plans. Under his cloak, he had his throwing daggers, and had various magical items strapped to his waist. On his fingers, he wore enchanted rings, passed down to him from past generations. His siren blood allowed him to freely use spells and charms, and his bow and quiver of arrows rested upon his back. Even so, Fuji wanted to be prepared. He did not know much about the other two competitors, but he remembered of much of a fight Saeki could put up.

A rustle in the bushes caught his attention. Turning his head, he caught a pair of blue eyes staring at him. "Karupin?" He called tentatively, as the animal stepped out from the bushes. However, it was not the prince's beloved cat that approached him.

A fox stepped daintily out of the leaves, its eyes never leaving Fuji's. Its fur was silver in colour, so light that it nearly glowed white, and two bushy tails trailed after it. Light blue flames glowed at the tips of its tails and under its paws. The two stared at each other for a short amount of time, and Fuji crouched down to see eye to eye with it. "Hello," Fuji said quietly, trying not to startle the creature. It was beautiful. "You're… a kitsune, aren't you? A spirit fox?"

The fox sat down before Fuji, mimicking his actions. It gave a soft whine and cocked its head to the side, as though examining the seer before it. Fuji tentatively raised one hand towards the creature, slowly. His fingers could feel the gentle heat that rose from the flames of the fox. Just a little closer and…

A bell rang through the air, signaling that the second fight of round one was about to start. "Ah, the fight!" Fuji said, rising quickly. "Sorry, kitsune-chan, but I need to go now. Ja ne!" The tensai ran back towards the stadium, leaving the curious creature behind.

* * *

Fuji took his place upon the West corner of the stadium and waited for the lights to come on. He could hear Gakuto and Hiyoshi introducing the other competitors.

"In the North corner, we have Jirou Akutagawa from Hyoutei!" The light above the North corner lit, revealing a boy lying on the ground, his blonde-orange hair splayed around his face. "Oi, Jirou, wake up!"

Gakuto stepped towards Jirou, and shook him by the shoulders. Jirou awoke, his brown eyes blinking sleepily. "Eh? What's going on?" He wore a loose blue shirt with short sleeves, and black loose-fitting pants that ended just below the knee.

Gakuto face-palmed. "You have a fight to win, Jirou."

"Ah… Right." The orange-haired boy rose to stand unsteadily on his feet. The crowd laughed as Hiyoshi went to the East corner.

"Here, we have Saeki Kojirou from the beaches of Rokkaku!" The tall boy stood and removed his black cloak, revealing a red sleeveless shirt and his white loose pants. His muscles rippled under the fabric. "Nice to meet you all," he grinned, a dark look in his blue eyes. The girls of the crowd swooned, cheering and screaming Saeki's name.

Gakuto yelled over the girls' screams. "And in the South, we have Mizuki Hajime from the small town of St. Rudolph!" The girls fell silent, as everyone took in the offensive fuchsia hat and cape.

"Hmm…" Mizuki said, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. "I can see that my looks have stunned you all."

"I don't think that's it…" Hiyoshi said, walking towards the West corner. "And finally, in the West corner, we have the right-hand man of the prince himself. Fuji Syuusuke, from Seishun!" The light above Fuji's head began glowing, and Fuji folded himself into a graceful bow before the audience, sweeping his flowing robes out of the way. The girls in the audience, and several males, swooned and sighed at the half-blood tensai.

"And now," Gakuto said as he and Hiyoshi retreated to the side of the stage. "Let the second round begin!"


End file.
